Destined to Love
by Emerald7
Summary: 825: To my readers: Please read the author's note! And no, I'm not discontinuing the story!
1. The Dream

***HHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MEZA BACK!!! Heh...sorry it took so long! I had a lot of problems going on, on ff.net and off. Thank Shigasu for giving me the strength to come back. Luv ya girl! I felt terrible at just leaving this story at nothing so I decided to repost it. There are some changes to it, so you might want to re-read it! HERE'S THE SUMMARY: In a last ditch effort to save his planet from annihilation, Vegeta, now the king of Vegetasei, agrees to wed his once-greatest enemy, Princess Bulma of Chikyuu-sei. Forced into marriage with the person she despises the most, Bulma tries every effort to hate him before strange things and feelings start to happen. Is this the beginning of love for the two of them? If so, will it blossom? Or will a dark shadow lurking in the future blast it into oblivion?  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own nor am I associated with Dragonball Z or any of it's franchise. If I was, maybe I would not be as broke as I am. However, I do own this story, the Squalls, and King Tidus-take them and die! J Destined to Love By. Emerald Chapter 1: The Dream ~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Do you take her to be your earthly wife and your saiyanly mate?" His black orbs burned deep into her soul as he answered with a deep-voiced and stern  
  
"I do." The preacher nodded before turning to the girl.  
  
"And do you take him to be your earthly husband and your saiyanly mate?" Her breath caught as she struggled to come up with an answer. Desperate for some sort of relief, she started panting, her bright baby blue eyes frantically searched the room full of beings from galaxies on end until they landed on her father, the king of Earth. 'Father,' she thought to herself. 'How could you do this to me?' A squeeze to her hand by the man in front of her brought her back to reality.  
  
"What?" She gasped out, startled.  
  
The preacher, obviously nervous, cleared his throat and repeated the words:  
  
"Do you take him to be your earthly husband and you saiyanlyy mate?"  
  
Still, she hesitated; until her husband-to-be whispered her name threatingly and squeezed her hand again.  
  
"I do!" she gasped out. The preacher smiled.  
  
"I now pronounce you man and wife on Earth," turning to the man, the preacher continued. "There is now only one thing left to do to become saiyanly mates." The man nodded. Reaching out for her, he moved the dress so that the base of her neck on the left side was bare. 'What is he doing?' she thought desperately as he leaned towards her. The next thing she knew, she was screaming in pain as he sunk his teeth deep into her skin.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"AAHHHHHHH!!!!!!" Bulma shot up in her bed, sweating and panting. Frantically, she checked her finger for a ring. She saw none. Still not satisfied, she felt around both sides of her neck, trying to feel for a bite mark of some sort. She felt none. Finally relieved, the princess of Earth let out a sigh and lay back against her pillows. 'It was only a nightmare,' she told herself over and over.  
  
Despite the fact that it was only 3:45 in the morning, Bulma could not find herself to fall back asleep; the nightmare still had her shaking and checking her neck every 10 or so seconds. 'It seemed so real,' she found herself repeating over and over again.  
  
No matter how real it seemed, Bulma knew the real reason why she was so shaken up by the dream. The guy that she was "marrying" was Vegeta, the king of Chickyuu-sei's mortal enemy, Vegetasei. Kami alone knew how many times the two planets had been to war. Even though this Vegeta preferred to leave Earth alone and conquer (or purge) other planets to expand his kingdom, Bulma still despised him with a burning passion.  
  
Sighing and finally accepting the fact that she was not going back to sleep for the rest of the night, Bulma tossed back the baby blue covers off of her, swung her legs over the side, and got out of bed. She hasitely threw on her royal purple silk robe and floated out of her room.  
  
"Princess Bulma," a voice behind her made Bulma swing around in alarm. The servant speaking to her too a step back in confusion, but continued to speak.  
  
"Princess Bulma, you are up rather early. Is there a problem?" The princess tried her best to put on a convincing smile.  
  
"No, there's no problem. I just had a disturbing dream and find myself unable to sleep right now. I'll probably be tired in another hour or so. Well, I must be going now. I'm going to go see if the kitchen is open." Quickly turning away, Bulma used all of her will power to keep from smacking herself over the head from her last comment. Of course the kitchen was open! The kitchen was ALWAYS open! When she was little, Bulma used to sneak downstairs at night for a midnight snack. She just made up the first excuse that came to her head to get away from the pestering servant; she was not in the mood to answer any questions, especially ones about her dream. Her father would croak if he knew what she had been dreaming. Her marriage to their kingdoms' mortal enemy-how more absurd could things get?!  
  
Sighing to herself, Bulma patted down the stairway, oblivious to where she was going. At this point, she did not know nor care where she went, just that she could escape the haunting of her nightmare for awhile.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"My king, the destination is in sight," a voice came over the overhead, startling Vegeta awake. Mumbling to himself, he looked at the screen. Planet Earth loomed straight ahead of him. Smirking, he replied,  
  
"Very well, Nappa. Make sure that we land near the palace."  
  
"As you wish, my king."  
  
"Oh, and Nappa?"  
  
"Yes, my king?"  
  
"Make sure that you don't attract attention from anyone. I don't want a war to break out even before I step foot off of this ship."  
  
"As you wish, my king," was the last thing that was heard before the intercom shut off.  
  
Stretching, Vegeta stood up and walked over to his control panel. After pressing a few buttons, a face appeared on the screen. It was Bulma's father, King Briefs. Vegeta pressed one more button before replaying the message that he had been sent a few days ago.  
  
"King Vegeta, king of Vegetasei. I know that we have long been enemies, but I feel the time has come for us to put the pety little feud behind us. I am in desperate need of your help. I have been sent word that King Tidus, ruler of the Squalls, is planning on attacking us with his full force elite. I cannot fight this battle alone-I need your help. Please come to Earth as soon as possible with your answer."  
  
With that, the face disappeared off of the screen. Vegeta smirked again. Earth must have been in great trouble for their king to plead to him. Any attack, no matter how powerful, from the Squalls was a threat to anyone. Including Vegetasei and Earth, two of the universies most powerful elite forces. Even though Vegeta was going to Earth for a peace treaty and alliance, a bigger part of him still wanted to blow the planet up, and be rid of them once and for all. 'No,' Vegeta forced himself to think. 'No, even if they are a nuisance, they are our last chance. Vegetasei is doomed without the help of the Chickyuu-ins. I will NOT let the mighty Saiyan race fall to a bunch a babbling Squalls!!'  
  
Vegeta's thoughts were soon cut off with an abrupt:  
  
"Prepare to land in five minutes."  
  
***Alright, alright, I know that Vegeta was a LITTLE out of character in that chapter. However, I PROMISE that he won't be out of character like that again. I know how much we all *love* his "I'm-too-good-for-you" badass attitude. Also, don't ask about the Squalls and King Tidus. My brother is playing Final Fantasy 10 right now (Tidus is one of the characters in that game), so it kind of popped in my head. The Squalls came from Squall from Final Fantasy 8. Next chapter in hopefully tommorow!*** 


	2. You're making a WHAT with WHOM!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own nor am I associated with Dragonball Z or any of it's franchise. If I was, maybe I would not be as broke as I am. However, I do own this story, the Squalls, and King Tidus-take them and die! =Þ  
  
Last time on 'The Dream':  
  
With that, the face disappeared off of the screen. Vegeta smirked again. Earth must have been in great trouble for their king to plead to him. Any attack, no matter how powerful, from the Squalls was a threat to anyone. Including Vegetasei and Earth, two of the universies most powerful elite forces. Yes, Vegeta would put the two planets past behind him and help the king. Vegeta did not know why he did it, but he felt something inside of him pressuring him to do it. Something he could not explain.  
  
Vegeta's thoughts were soon cut off with an abrupt:  
  
"Prepare to land in five minutes."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 2: You're making a WHAT with WHO?!  
  
"What the hell." Bulma looked around in alarm and confusion as the ground beneath her seemed to shake. At first, she was not sure whether or not her lack of sleep was causing her to imagine things. 'Alright Bulma, no more midnight sweets for you!'  
  
'What the hell is this?!' Bulma screamed in her head. In her confusion, she stood up, trying to find someone with the answer, only to be thrown back on the ground.  
  
"Ow!" she cried out as she came in contact with the hard stone floor.  
  
"Princess Bulma!" Bulma heard someone at her left call her name. As soon as she turned her head to see who it was, she heard,  
  
"Someone cover the princess!" at her right. This time, Bulma turned toward who said that last comment to protest.  
  
"That's really not necessary," she began. "I'm fine-OOF!" Bulma's statement was cut off when she felt someone throw his or herself over her, knocking the breath out of her.  
  
"Keep your head down, Princess!"  
  
'Not like I really have a choice.' Bulma thought dryly. 'Is this ever going to end?' As if the purpose for the shakiness read her mind, as sudden as the quake started, it stopped. Sighs of relief could be heard all over the kitchen as people realized that it was safe once again. Bulma patiently waited for the servant on top of her to get off. After a few minutes of waiting, she was finally free. As soon as she felt the weight off of her, Bulma jumped up and bolted out the door, completely ignoring the cooks and servants cries for her to come back. She just kept on running until she was outside the castle and was surrounded by the darkness. She found nothing, yet her heart would not accept the fact that it could have been just a simple earthquake. Determined to find out what caused it, she walked around the castle. Still, she didn't find anything.  
  
"Maybe it WAS just an earthquake," she found herself thinking out loud. Sighing, Bulma turned around to head back into the house, only to find herself run into what seemed like a brick wall. Backing up, she found herself staring up into the hard eyes of a very well-built male. Even though he stood at a stance with his arms crossed over his chest and looked like the last thing he wanted to do was associate himself with her, Bulma still found herself slowly backing away from him. Something in his eyes terrified her, yet she could not put her finger on it.  
  
"I know him from somewhere," Bulma gasped when she realized that she actually said that out loud. 'Maybe he didn't here..' Oh, he heard alright. She could tell when the deep scowl on his face was replaced by a smirk that was filled with evil and arrogance. That was all that needed to be done to remind Bulma just who this "stranger" was.  
  
"Vegeta," she choked out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Vegeta's smirk deepened as he heard her speak his name. What was even more amusing to him was the venom and fear behind it. He was used to it, for his family name had become one of the most feared and hated names in the whole universe. By the blue fire that leapt into her eyes, Vegeta could see just how much the princess hated him. Hell, if he was her, he would hate him too-he took joy in killing other innocent beings and purging planets, not to mention the fact that he was her planet's mortal enemy.  
  
'Until now,' Vegeta stated to himself. He had longed to end the never- ending feud between Vegetasei and Earth ever since he was a child. Vegeta saw the pity little wars as acts of boredom and power struggles. Everyone in the universe knew that the Sayians were a stronger race than the Earthlings. However, his ego would not let him go as far as proposing a peace treaty to Chikyuu's king; he waited for King Briefs to make the proposal. Obviously, he had not told his spoiled daughter his plans.  
  
"The name is KING Vegeta to you, woman," Vegeta said in a mocking tone. He almost laughed aloud as he was sure that the grinding sound that he heard was the princess grinding her teeth as she fought for control.  
  
"My name is PRINCESS Bulma, not woman," Bulma hissed out with bated breath.  
  
"We shall see," Vegeta further agitated her.  
  
'Calm down, calm down,' Bulma tried to tell herself. So far, it was not working too well.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?" She demanded.  
  
"Why, your father requested my presence," he answered. His smirk deepened as he watched the shock come over her features.  
  
"WHAT?!" her scream echoed in the night. Vegeta decided to play innocent.  
  
"You mean to tell me that your own father did not warn you of my coming?"  
  
No answer.  
  
"Well, that is a shame. Yes, in fact, your father begged me from my assistance for your defenses. Too bad that he failed to tell you," Vegeta knew that he should have stopped there, but for some reason, he kept going. Then again, he might have told you, you're just too dumb and stupid to remember." Big mistake. Faster than he could have blinked, Bulma crossed the short space between them and slapped him as hard as she could across the face, the sound echoing through the early morning hours. Because he was not expecting any violence from such a small girl, Vegeta didn't have time to flare his ki up, therefore leaving a sting with the slap. Immediately, Vegeta grabbed the young princess's forearm and slammed her against his hard chest, giving her no time to scream. His black orbs were full of anger and violence as he looked deep into her baby blue eyes. Her eyes that were once filled with hatred were now filled with fear, showing just how scared she was. Vegeta wanted to further torment her, but found himself unable to do so. Something in her pleading eyes stopped him. Smirking even more, Vegeta leaned forward and whispered a warning into her ear.  
  
"Watch it, little one," Vegeta stated in a low, threatening tone. "Next time, I might not be able to stop myself from blasting you into a billion little pieces." With that, he violently pushed Bulma away from him, leaving her looking at him in shock and horror.  
  
The deadly silence between the two of them was suddenly broken as they heard,  
  
"Bulma!" Bulma almost started crying in relief.  
  
"Dad!" A second later, the king rounded the corner, revealing himself. Bulma immediately ran into his arms, trying the best she could to hold back the tears that were burning in the back of her eyelids.  
  
"Hush, my daughter, hush. What's the matter? What has frightened you so?" The king looked up with a puzzling expression. His question was answered as soon as he eyes landed on Vegeta, who was still standing where he had been with his legs slightly apart, arms crossed over his chest, and the scowl back on his face. King Briefs hesitated before unwrapping Bulma from his embrace. Looking into her eyes, he stated,  
  
"It's alright." With that, he left her looking stunned as he walked over to Vegeta. Bulma, who had not believed a word that Vegeta said and thought that he really just came to Chickyuu to purge it once and for all, stared in horror after her father. She was about to call him to come back, but found herself speechless as her dad and Vegeta just stared at each other. Finally, King Briefs bowed deep before Vegeta.  
  
"Welcome, King Vegeta of Vegetasei. It is my pleasure to welcome you to our planet and home. I cannot tell you how glad I am that you came so quickly under such a short notice."  
  
Bulma was frozen to the spot in half-horror and half-disbelief. She really felt that she was going to faint when she saw Vegeta bow back to her father.  
  
"Thank you, King Briefs of Chickyuu-sei," was all that he said. Bulma could not take it anymore.  
  
"WAIT A MINUTE!!" she shrieked. Both men turned towards her. Her father held a look of shock while Vegeta held a look of annoyance.  
  
"Father, what the hell are you doing?" Bulma demanded as she walked towards them. King Briefs eyes widened.  
  
"Young lady, you will NOT speak like that, especially to me! I don't care how angry or upset you are-"  
  
"Oh dad, shut up. Now answer the question."  
  
"BULMA BRIEFS!!"  
  
"DAMMIT DAD, answer the freaking question!!"  
  
King Briefs face was red in anger, horror, and embarrassment. He had never heard his child talk like this before. Why did she have to start now, in front of a man that he was trying to make a peace treaty with, for crying out loud! 'Let it go for now,' he told himself. After all, she DID deserve an explanation.  
  
"I'm making a peace treaty with King Vegeta," he said as calmly as he could manage. Bulma just stared for a minute before laughing.  
  
"That's funny dad, but really. What's really going on? No more lies." "I wasn't lying. I'm making a peace treaty with King Vegeta." Now Bulma was getting angry.  
  
"You're making a WHAT with WHO?!"  
  
"I'm making a-"  
  
"I KNOW WHAT YOU SAID!!!!!"  
  
"Then why did you keep on asking?"  
  
"I was waiting for you to realize how stupid what you were saying sounded."  
  
King Briefs just shook his head. "Daughter, you need some more sleep. Go back to bed. I will discuss this with you later," with that, he turned to Vegeta, who was still standing there, slightly amused by the father- daughter confrontation. "This way, King Vegeta." King Briefs turned and walked towards the castle. Vegeta gave one last smirk towards Bulma before following her father.  
  
Bulma, on the other hand, stood there and watched them go, still fuming. She was panting and clenching and unclenching her fists in her anger. Finally, she gained enough sense to calm down. She gathered her thoughts and followed them into the castle, thinking,  
  
'This can't be good.'  
  
***You like? I hope so! I tried not to change much about this chapter. However, I've hated the next chapter ever since I first wrote it a year ago, so expect that one to have some changes!!***  
  
Next chapter: Bulma's father introduces "the peace treaty." 


	3. Thud!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own nor am I associated with Dragonball Z or any of it's franchise. If I was, maybe I would not be as broke as I am. However, I do own this story, the Squalls, King Tidus, Risa, and Isabelle -take them and die! J  
  
SOME NOTES ON THIS CHAPTER/STORY: ~In this story, Bulma is NOT an only child.you will meet one of her siblings in this chapter. ~Yamcha and Bulma are together at this point***  
  
LAST TIME ON 'YOU'RE MAKING A WHAT WITH WHO?!':  
  
King Briefs just shook his head. "Daughter, you need some more sleep. Go back to bed. I will discuss this with you later," with that, he turned to Vegeta, who was still standing there, slightly amused by the father- daughter confrontation. "This way, King Vegeta." King Briefs turned and walked towards the castle. Vegeta gave one last smirk towards Bulma before following her father.  
  
Bulma, on the other hand, stood there and watched them go, still fuming. She was panting and clenching and unclenching her fists in her anger. Finally, she gained enough sense to calm down. She gathered her thoughts and followed them into the castle, thinking,  
  
'This can't be good.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 3: Thud!  
  
Sounds of distress echoed throughout the entire castle. Members of the royal family and servants alike arose with the automatic knowledge that some very important company had arrived in the shadow of the night, and they instantly started to scurry about to get everything in order. Isabelle, Bulma's personal servant, was tearing around in a panic after she had gone to rouse the princess only to find her bed empty and cold, signifying that she [Bulma] had been out of bed for quite some time.  
  
"Bulma" Isabelle whispered as she opened the door to one of the many lounging areas. Hearing no answer, she started to close the door when she heard an annoying voice from behind her demand,  
  
"Bulma? BULMA?! Last time I checked, it was 'Princess Bulma' to you!" It took Isabelle all of her self-control not to groan as she recognized the voice. Turning around, she found herself face-to-face with Bulma's bratty 14-year-old sister, Risa.  
  
"Good morning, Princess Risa," Isabelle said through clenched teeth. She forced a plastered smile onto her face as she continued. "I take it you slept well." Risa hmphed before answering.  
  
"The night could have been better. But tell me, why the hell are there a bunch of saiyans running around? Last time I checked, we weren't exactly on the best of terms with those guys." As hard as Isabelle tried, she couldn't hide the shock on her face."  
  
"S-saiyans? They're here?" Isabelles voice was barely a whisper. Risa rolled her eyes.  
  
"Well, duh. I'm almost positive that humans aren't six to seven feet tall and they don't have tails, though knowing that scientific sister of mine, I wouldn't be too surprised if she brewed something up over night." Right when Isabelle was about to strangle Risa for acting so obnoxious, Risa excused herself. Spinning on her heel, she disappeared down the hall with her raven black hair flowing like a cape behind her. Still shaking, Isabelle also turned and continued her search for Bulma.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bulma continued to wander around the palace like a zombie. She was completely oblivious to the people frantically scurring about her. 'What the hell is he thinking? Has he lost his mind? Does he have a death wish or something? Now I'm POSITIVE he's worked on one too many experiments. Dammit, I TOLD him to stop reading those fantasy books that end with happy, unrealistic endings!' The thoughts rambled on in Bulma's head at a million thoughts a minute.  
  
"This just doesn't make sense!" Bulma found herself thinking aloud. She winced, not expecting herself to say that out loud, but she was even more surprised and taken offguard when a voice from behind her answered.  
  
"Very few things in life do." Yelping, Bulma spun around to see who had been following her. She found herself staring into a pair of endlessly black eyes. Thinking that it was Vegeta, she began to back up before realization hit her.  
  
"Yamcha!" she cried out happily and leapt into his arms. Yamcha laughed as he enveloped the blue-haired beauty into his arms.  
  
"Who were expecting?" He kidded around in a mocking voice. "The 'great king himself, king Vegeta'?" Immediately, he felt Bulma stiffen in his arms. Furrowing his brow, Yamcha pulled her away so that he could look into her eyes.  
  
"What is it?" He questioned, his voice full of concern. "What did I say?" Bulma just shook her head.  
  
"N-nothing. I'm fine," she answered flatly before trying to pull him in close to her again so that she could hide her face against chest. However, Yamcha held her away from him as he continued to stare into her eyes.  
  
"Are you sure?" Despite the fact that she nodded, Yamcha still found himself doubting her. Sighing, he pulled her to him again and held her tightly; she held him just as tightly in return. Bulma closed her eyes as her boyfriend planted a gentle kiss on the top of her head. As he spoke his next words, Bulma could feel and hear the rumble deep within his chest.  
  
"I wish you would tell me what it is that's bothering you." Bulma shrugged lightly before responding,  
  
"I just want to know what's going on." Yamcha couldn't help but smile over her head. 'Aw, so that's it,' he thought. Bulma sensed his laughter and pulled away.  
  
"What? It's not funny!! Vegeta's supposed to be our enemy! Why is he here? Has my father gone completely insane?" Bulma demanded. She saw the laughter that was dancing within Yamcha's eyes disappear soon afterwards.  
  
"That, my love, I am afraid I cannot answer. All I can tell you is that it's obviously not something bad. If it was, all hell would have broken loose by now." Yamcha let out a hearty laugh as Bulma looked at him with her "you-have-got-to-be-the-stupidest-person-I've-ever-met" look. Leaning down, Yamch placed a light butterfly kiss across Bulma's lips.  
  
"I don't know why I love you so much. Now, I must be going. Keep your head up and don't worry about anything." With that, Yamcha took off and flew out the window. Bulma watched him go before turning around and walking down the stairs. 'Note to self: fall in love with someone with half a brain next lifetime,' she thought dryly. She started to head back to her room to get when she heard voices coming from her father's business room. Creeping over to the door, she listened in, immediately recognizing her father's and Vegeta's voices.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
As the king of Chik-yuu lead him into the castle and up the stairs, Vegeta couldn't help but smile at the recollection of the meeting between the kind and his daughter moments ago. He had never seen a woman her age defy her father like that. Actually, he had never seen a girl/woman of ANY age who didn't stamper and shake in fear of his presence. Sure, she was scared at first, but that was most likely because she wasn't expecting him and had probably just woken up. However, after she regained her composture, she seemed more annoyed and angry at his presence than scared. Vegeta loved the way the fire leapt into her deep, sky blue eyes when he didn't react to anything she said/did. If there was one thing in this world that he loved and lived for, it was a good fight.  
  
"Right this way, Your Majesty," King Briefs voice broke through Vegeta's thoughts. Vegeta followed the shorter and older man into a rather large room, sat in the chair that was offered to him, and crossed his arms in his usual fashion. King Briefs, who was still standing, cleared his throat.  
  
"Well, uh, I'm sure you know why I asked you to come here-"  
  
"You need my help to fight King Tidus, I know," Vegeta interrupted in a boring tone. King Briefs nodded nervously.  
  
"So, are you willing to help." Vegeta paused for a moment.  
  
"What's in it for me? The possible loss of hundreds or thousands of my planet's strongest warriors?" he asked sarcastically. King Briefs just shook his head.  
  
"I am willing to give you one or two of the planets that I possess." King Briefs frowned as he was interrupted by the Saiya-jin king's laughter.  
  
"Wait, wait, wait, let me get this straight," Vegeta began. "You want me to send my elite forces with your own against an extremely strong enemy.and in payment, I get two of your pathetic planets?" Vegeta couldn't help but laugh again. "I'm sorry, King of Chick-yuu, but if you want my help, I will need more payment than that. Besides, all of the planets that I control are much stronger than any of yours! Do you have any other ideas? Is there anything that you can give me to prove to me that this is not a trick, and that you won't stab me in the back?"  
  
Unable to answer, King Briefs just shook his head. The man was sweating bullets by the second. Vegeta, seeing as how the king had temporarily lost his voice, simply stood up and walked towards the door.  
  
"Very well then.my troops and I will be leaving shortly," Vegeta stated calmly. He reached his hand towards the door, preparing to grasp the brass handle, when he heard King Briefs call from behind him,  
  
"My daughter!"  
  
That stopped Vegeta dead in his tracks. "What?" he asked with a deadly voice.  
  
King Briefs could have slapped himself. What the hell he thinking? He was obviously desperate, but giving up his oldest daughter? Well, it was either that or the planet. Shakily, he explained to Vegeta.  
  
"I will give you my eldest daughter, Princess Bulma, to you in marriage to seal the peace treaty deal. In addition, I will still give you the two planets of your choosing."  
  
"Why would I want a pathetic HUMAN as my mate?" Vegeta boomed out, resuming his normal stance. 'Good question,' King Briefs thoughts. Instead of saying that however, he just shrugged.  
  
"Why would I break a peace treaty where my treasured daughter is the bait?" King Briefs smirked as he saw the king of Vegetasei actually think about that question. In a voice that was filled with authority, the king continued,  
  
"That is my last offer. Take it or leave it."  
  
Vegeta was busy outweighing his options. He had never wanted to have a mate, much less a HUMAN mate. Why, then, was it so hard to turn down the offer? As much as he wanted to, Vegeta couldn't bring himself to say no. Even though his arrogance and pride told him that the mighty Saiyan race could never fall, he knew in the back of his mind that Vegetasei's future rode on this deal. Painfully and slowly, he drawled out,  
  
"Alright."  
  
King Briefs and Vegeta almost doubled over with his response. 'WHAT THE FUCK DID I JUST SAY?!' Vegeta screamed in his head. However, before either of the men could do or say anything they all heard a loud thud on the door, like someone was falling on it.  
***Hehehe..hope that wasn't too bad of a cliffhanger. I'm sorry if I rushed the last part a bit.my mom was yelling at me. Also, if Vegeta seemed a little out of character to you, that will definitely change. =) Remember, the more you guys review, the faster the updates will come (hint hint)!***  
  
NEXT CHAPTER: The aftermath of the news, Bulma and Vegeta's reactions, and more! 


	4. Why?

DISCLAIMER: I do not own nor am I associated with Dragonball Z or any of it's franchise. If I was, maybe I would not be as broke as I am. However, I do own this story, the Squalls, King Tidus, Risa, and Isabelle -take them and die! J  
  
LAST TIME ON 'THUD!':  
  
Vegeta was busy outweighing his options. He had never wanted to have a mate, much less a HUMAN mate. Why, then, was it so hard to turn down the offer? As much as he wanted to, Vegeta couldn't bring himself to say no. Painfully and slowly, he drawled out,  
  
"Alright."  
  
King Briefs and Vegeta almost doubled over with his response. 'WHAT THE FUCK DID I JUST SAY?!' Vegeta screamed in his head. However, before either of the men could do or say anything they all heard a loud thud on the door, like someone was falling on it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 4: Why?  
  
Bulma awoke to something cool being pressed against her forehead. Moaning and cursing, she pushed the thing off of her head and rolled on her side.  
  
"Bulma, leave it on," a voice that the princess identified as Isabelle's demanded. Wanting to be left alone, Bulma replied in a sleepy voice,  
  
"Go away." All she wanted to do was escape back into the world of blackness. Her head hurt so much and she didn't know why.  
  
Isabelle's lips formed a tight, grim line as she grabbed Bulma's shoulder and rolled her over onto her back. It was obvious that the princess had not quite remembered all of the morning's events. 'God help us all when she does.'  
  
"Please princess, leave it be," Isabelle asked while putting the wet cloth back on Bulma's forehead. Bulma sighed, decided that it wasn't worth the fight. Groaning, she asked,  
  
"Why does my head hurt so much?" Isabelle wasn't quite sure how to answer her.  
  
"Umm..you fell and hit your head on the door."  
  
"Fell..head..door.." Bulma mumbled out the words as everything seemed to flow together. Isabelle took a step back as she watched her mistress's eyes as she [Bulma] remembered everything.  
  
"NO!" Bulma shrieked as everything sunk in. No, she had hoped that it was just a nightmare, that it hadn't been real! It COULDN'T have been real, it just couldn't!!  
  
"No!! It's a nightmare, nothing more!"  
  
Isabelle shifted uncomfortably. "Princess Bulma, I'm sorry, but-"  
  
"SHUT UP!!" Bulma shouted as she covered her ears with her hands as a child would do. "Just shut up!! You are wrong!! It is not real! My father wouldn't do that to me! He wouldn't!!! He would NEVER give me over to that..that.that MURDERER to be his bride!"  
  
King Vegeta stood frozen at the entrance to his oldest daughter's room. He had walked in just in time to hear her proclamation of how he would never give her over to Vegeta. His heart thudded against his chest in pain as he heard her pain in her words. 'What have I done?' He questioned himself. He still was not sure how he even came up with the idea of Bulma being wed to Vegeta. Afterall, this was the first day that Vegetasei and Chik-yuu weren't trying to obliviate each other, and he had already given his precious little girl to Vegetasei's king in marriage. 'It needs to be done,' the king tried to convince himself. 'It is the only way to survive against Titus.' Clearing his throat, he stepped into the room.  
  
"Daughter.." King Briefs had to wince at the shakiness and emotion in his voice. Immediately, his daughter looked up at him. As soon as she saw him, Bulma launched herself out of bed and into his arms.  
  
"Oh daddy, I had an AWFUL nightmare!! I dreamt that you handed me over to King Vegeta of Vegetasei in marriage! It was awful!!"  
  
King Briefs had to choke back his tears as he heard his daughter's words. How was he going to tell her that it wasn't a dream, that I was in fact real?  
  
"Umm.Bulma, my darling," The king pulled his daughter away from him so that he was holding her shoulders an arms length away, and cleared his throat. "I, uh.I'm afraid that uhhh.." King Briefs had to stop looking at his daughter as he couldn't stand to see her bright blue eyes illuminated by the unshed tears, nor stand to see the look of desperation in her face.  
  
".Father.?" Bulma urged him on. Once again, the king cleared his throat.  
  
"It was no dream."  
  
It took several long seconds for her father's words to sink in, and when they did, all hell broke loose.  
  
"WHAT?!" Bulma demanded, tearing away from her father's touch. King Briefs was startled to see this much of a change. His mild-mannered daughter, who never raised her voice and who loved everything, now had a face that was flushed red with and anger and eyes that could burn deep into a soul.  
  
"HOW COULD YOU?! I'M YOUR DAUGHTER-YOUR OWN FLESH AND BLOOD!!!!! HOW CAN YOU HAND ME OVER TO A COLD-BLOODED MURDERER LIKE I WAS YESTERDAY'S NEWS?!?!"  
  
"If you don't lower your voice woman, I shall show you what this 'cold-blooded murderer' can do besides murder..in cold blood." Bulma looked over her father's shoulder to see the person that she wanted to see the least standing in her doorway.  
  
Vegeta had followed Bulma's father into the room, but stopped underneath the doorframe when the princess flung herself at her father. He had intended to remain silent until properly introduced, but, damn, one's ears can only take so much torture!  
  
A smirk almost crossed his face as he saw the look of horror transform on Bulma's face when she saw him. She looked like all she wanted to do as rake her nails across his face (which is probably exactly what she wanted to do). Hell, he felt the same way that she did about the marriage. 'Does the baka woman honestly think that I want to marry/bond?' Vegeta thought dryly. 'Hell, I feel the same way she does about this whole thing.'  
  
King Briefs was desperate for a way out of that room. When Bulma's stare locked with Vegeta's, he found his perfect opportunity.  
  
"Well, uh, I think I need to go check up on your mother, Bulma," he stated. When Bulma gave him no reply, the king grabbed Isabelle's arm and all-but ran out of the room.  
  
Vegeta and Bulma stood in her room and gave each other death stares for what seemed like eons. Bulma was vaguely wishing in the back of her mind that he would somehow just die on the spot.  
  
Finally, Vegeta's low patience got the better of him.  
  
"You think that I want this too, woman? Hell, I want it just as much as your do," Vegeta remarked sarcastically. Bulma paused a moment before answering in a low menacing voice.  
  
"Then why the fuck did you agree to it, you dickhead?" Vegeta smirked. 'The woman has fire.'  
  
"It was the only way to unite our worlds without the worry of betrayal." Bulma felt her temper flare, but kept her voice even.  
  
"Oh, so you used me as the bait?"  
  
"Yes," Vegeta replied in an almost-boring tone.  
  
"You bastard." Before he could blink, Bulma was standing in front of him with her hand raised to slap him again. As quick as a flash, Vegeta's hand formed a vice around Bulma's tiny wrist, and Bulma suddenly found herself sandwiched between the wall at her back and Vegeta at her front.  
  
Vegeta smirked as he pinned the blue-haired wonder between the wall and himself. She tried to hide her surprise and fear on her face, but her eyes betrayed her. Just to make her heart pound a little bit more, Vegeta leaned his face closer to hers.  
  
"You see, princess, your father is not a selfish, spoiled little brat like yourself. He looks outside his world and doesn't worry on how things will affect himself."  
  
"I'm not a selfish brat." Bulma spat out as she tried to free herself to no avail.  
  
"Oh yes you are."  
  
"NO I AM NOT!!"  
  
"If you were not selfish, you would not be making this big of a fit about this whole thing."  
  
"I AM TO BE WED TO A-"  
  
"To a monster," Vegeta finished for her, his voice slowly rising. "Yes, I know, you've told me before." Vegeta's voice continued to rise as he continued on. "But if you weren't so SELFISH and SELF-CENTERED, you'd understand your fathers attentions. Sure, you might feel like your father just threw you to the wolves, but someone who isn't blind to anything but themselves would see that his intentions are honest. Both of our planets have a common enemy who is more than our strength. The only way to beat him is to unite. Without this contract, your planet is doomed. Vegetasei can fend for themselves because we are all mainly warriors-Chick-yuu is not and cannot. If you weren't so blind, you'd see that your father is looking out for the well-being of the planet, and this is the only way." His last word seemed to echo through the room.  
  
Bulma was, for once, silent. She didn't know what to say. It was true, she was so caught up in her misery that she didn't think of her father's intentions. Still, she didn't think that it was fair for her father not to consult with her first.  
  
Suddenly, Vegeta was gone. He released her and walked out of her room with barely a whisper. Bulma stayed where she was against the wall for a minute before slowly sliding down the wall. Everything seemed to rush at her at once and she shed the tears that she had been holding back.  
  
'Why?' she asked herself. 'Why me? Why not Risa? She's only a few years younger than me! She would jump at the chance to be queen of one world and a princess of another. She has no attachments.'  
  
Attachments..boyfriends..lovers..  
  
Yamcha.  
  
Bulma bolted up. Yamcha! In the midst of everything, she had forgotten about Yamcha! Her heart thudded in her chest as she thought of her long-time boyfriend. Bulma could almost hear her heart breaking as she realized that she would have to break the news to Yamcha soon. 'Oh my love, I am so sorry!' she cried in her head. Standing up, threw on a sky blue gown that matched her eyes, ran the brush through her hair, and ran out the door. She had almost reached corridor when she heard some of the maids talking.  
  
"Yes, so did you hear about the wedding between King Vegeta and Princess Bulma?"  
  
An older woman answered her. "Yes. So has Yamcha, the poor dear. I thought that he was going to cry when he found out. He just nodded, turned around, and walked outside." Bulma felt her heart thud again. 'He knows.'  
  
"So, when exactly IS this so-called wedding taking place?" Once again, the older woman answered.  
  
"Tomorrow night."  
  
***You guys like? I didn't change much in that chapter. Let me know!*** 


	5. The Wedding

DISCLAIMER: I do not own nor am I associated with Dragonball Z or any of it's franchise. If I was, maybe I would not be as broke as I am. However, I do own this story, the Squalls, King Tidus, Risa, and Isabelle -take them and die! J  
  
LAST TIME ON 'WHY?':  
  
An older woman answered her. "Yes. So has Yamcha, the poor dear. I thought that he was going to cry when he found out. He just nodded, turned around, and walked outside." Bulma felt her heart thud again. 'He knows.'  
  
"So, when exactly IS this so-called wedding taking place?" Once again, the older woman answered.  
  
"Tomorrow night."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 5: The Wedding  
  
Bulma barely uttered a word as she was prepared for the wedding/bonding. She secluded herself from everything around her enough that she could barely feel the prodding hands that scrubbed her flesh until her skin was pink, washed her hair until it almost fell out, and dried and brushed it until it shone. Now that the wedding was only hours away, the maids were starting to get jittery with nerves. Isabelle, however, was worried about the princess. She never once protested anything that anyone did and she did what she asked the first time she was asked, but at the same time, she was dazed and cut off from the world. It hurt Isabelle to see her best friend hurting so much, and there was nothing she could do about it.  
  
While her friend and servant worried over her, Bulma had one word running through her head over and over again. 'Why?' she kept asking. It was the same question that she had been asking anyone and everyone from the moment that she found out of her doomed fate. When she did speak, that was the only thing she said. When she saw Yamcha, that one word was the first thing that came out of her mouth.  
  
Yamcha..Bulma's eye started to well with tears again at the thought of her lost love. She knew that Yamcha knew of her arranged marriage before she found him. Bulma came up to him at the creek, their creek. When he heard her, he hesitated before facing her, causing Bulma to burst into tears from the pained look that had overtaken his features.  
  
"WHY?!" She had screamed, to no one in particular. "WHY ME?!" Yamcha could not do anything except hold her, and even that didn't dim the tearing of their hearts.  
  
"Bulma?" Isabelle's face and voice brought Bulma back to the present. Bulma didn't say anything, but instead looked into the worried servants eyes, acknowledging that she heard her.  
  
"Bulma, you need to get into the dress now,' Isabelle said in a nervous tone. She thought that the mention of her wedding gown would send Bulma over the edge. Shockingly, however, Bulma simply stood up and let the white gown slip over her head. After her gown was snug and fit, her make-up and veil was applied for her before a large bouquet of white roses was thrust into her pale hands and she was ushered out of the door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Vegeta waited calmly and patiently at the alter. He looked around to the millions of beings who surrounded the room. It seemed that at least half of both Chick-yuu's population and Vegetasei's population came to witness this ceremony. 'Probably to make sure that it wasn't a rumor.' Vegeta thought dryly. He still could not believe that he was doing this. He remembered when he would scream at his father that he would never mate because it would make him weak. 'He's probably laughing his ass off at me right now,' a sarcastic thought popped into Vegeta's head. However, his thoughts were cut off as universal royal music began, signifying the start of the ceremony.  
  
First, the preacher welcomed all of the guests and explained what exactly was going on. 'Like they don't already know.' Finally, the music started again, and the bridesmaids walked down the quarter-of-a-mile aisle. Bulma had chosen her 14-year-old sister, Risa, and her 11-year-old sister, Alaina, to be two of her bridesmaids, and her 7-year-old sister, Michelle, to be the flower girl.  
  
Vegeta kept his impatience hidden well. It seemed like eons for all of the bridesmaids and other people to get down the aisle, and he was not a very patient man. While all he wanted to do was to shout for everyone to hurry up, he restrained himself. Finally, the music stopped and was replaced by the Chick-yuu royal music. Vegeta's head snapped up as he sought out his bride. She was too far away for him to be able to make out her features, but he could tell that she was escorted by her father. The king of Vegetasei's lip turned upwards slightly in amusement. 'I bet she loved that arrangement..whoa.' His thoughts were interrupted as she got close enough for him to really see her. Immediately, his breath caught. She was absolutely stunning! The dress fit her perfectly, and her hair was pulled back in a French twist, curled, and then the curls were pinned. The white gown set off her sea-blue hair and baby blue eyes, which were darting around in fright at the moment. When she approached him, Vegeta could see the fear in her eyes. He held back his smirk as she reluctantly took his arm and the both faced the preacher, who was once again talking.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bulma had snapped back to reality the minute the music started and she started down the aisle. Suddenly, fear and anxiety overwhelmed her and her father had to grip her hand on his arm tightly to keep her from turning around and running away. The princess tried to force herself to calm down by taking in deep breaths, but it did not seem to work. She got more and more nervous with every delicate step that she took, which brought her closer and closer to her soon-to-be husband.  
  
Finally, when Bulma walked up the steps and took Vegeta's arm, she finally gathered up the courage to look at him in the eyes. She knew that he could see her fear through her eyes even though she tried to hide it. Even though she was terrified, Bulma did have to admit that he looked really sexy all dressed up like that. Then, the ceremony really began..  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Do you take her to be your earthly wife and your saiyainly mate?" His black orbs burned deep into her soul as he answered with a deep-voiced and stern  
  
"I do." The preacher nodded before turning to the girl.  
  
"And do you take him to be your earthly husband and your saiyainly mate?" Her breath caught as she struggled to come up with an answer. Desperate for some sort of relief, she started panting, her bright baby blue eyes frantically searched the room full of beings from galaxies on end until they landed on her father, the king of Earth. 'Father,' she thought to herself. 'How could you do this to me?' A squeeze to her hand by the man in front of her brought her back to reality.  
  
"What?" She gasped out, startled.  
  
The preacher, obviously nervous, cleared his throat and repeated the words:  
  
"Do you take him to be your earthly husband and you saiyainly mate?"  
  
Still, she hesitated; until her husband-to-be whispered her name threatingly and squeezed her hand again.  
  
"I do!" she gasped out. The preacher smiled.  
  
"I now pronounce you man and wife on Earth," turning to the man, the preacher continued. "There is now only one thing left to do to become saiyainly mates." The man nodded. Reaching out for her, he moved the dress so that the base of her neck on the left side was bare. 'What is he doing?' she thought desperately as he leaned towards her. The next thing she knew, she was screaming in pain as he sunk his teeth deep into her skin. She felt Vegeta wrap his arm around her back to keep her from (a) falling and (b) trying to get away from him. Immediately, she stopped screaming and instinctively buried her head against his shoulder, sobs of pain racking her body. Bulma could not believe the pain she was feeling, and she couldn't explain why being this close to Vegeta made her feel so safe.  
  
In her dazed state, Bulma did not realize that Vegeta had wrapped both of his arms around her and held her as the pain continued. Slowly, it dimmed and Vegeta felt her try to pull away. When he let her go, a roar of applause sounded around the room. However, Vegeta and Bulma barely heard it as they stared into each other's eyes, some unknown connection not allowing either to break it.  
  
***A THING ON BONDING IN MY STORY: What Vegeta did to Bulma in the wedding (when he bit her) WAS bonding, but a different kind. He bit her/bonded with her basically to mark her as his own. The reason why she didn't bite back (and the reason why it hurt so much) is because neither is in love with the other, so the bond wouldn't have worked. They'll bond again when/if they fall in love with each other. Hope that explains some things!! On a side note, I am not criticizing anyone, but I got a review from someone who said they were glad I had gotten over my laziness and re-posted this story. Well, first off, I'm glad that you liked this story enough to want it back. However, I did NOT stop out of laziness. It was a combination of flamers and hardships in life that I was dealing with at that point. Just thought I'd clear that up. Hope you enjoyed!*** 


	6. You are mine

DISCLAIMER: I do not own nor am I associated with Dragonball Z or any of it's franchise. If I was, maybe I would not be as broke as I am. However, I do own this story, the Squalls, King Tidus, Risa, and Isabelle -take them and die! J  
  
LAST TIME ON 'THE WEDDING':  
  
In her dazed state, Bulma did not realize that Vegeta had wrapped both of his arms around her and held her as the pain continued. Slowly, it dimmed and Vegeta felt her try to pull away. When he let her go, a roar of applause sounded around the room. However, Vegeta and Bulma barely heard it as they stared into each other's eyes, some unknown connection not allowing either to break it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 6: "You are Mine"  
  
Bulma stood by the wall-sized window in the spacecraft, staring out into outer space as stars, suns, moons, planets and galaxies alike zipped by. She was dead tired and wanted nothing more than to go to sleep, but her common knowledge of knowing what a wedding night bridal bed brings kept her from doing so. Still, her eyes kept drooping, and Bulma knew that even her fear of the bridal bed would not keep her awake and alert forever.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
The reception had been short and brief. She was announced as the princess of Chikyuu and the new queen of Vegetasei, and Vegeta was announced as the king of Vegetasei and the new prince of Chikyuu (a position he was "honored" to have). People with question marks in their eyes tried to swarm the newlyweds. Bulma, who was not used to being the center of attention from so many people, was frozen in place in awe and fear. Vegeta, on the other hand, was used to this kind of mass, and simply placed his arms around his new bride's shoulders since she would not move on her own, and followed the guards out.  
  
When the two were free from the main mass, Bulma walked with her head down, allowing her husband to direct her with his arm. She glanced up once only to gasp at the sight of Yamcha quickly disappearing back behind a wall. She had unknowingly stopped walking and brought her hand to her throat with unwilling tears threatening to fall from her eyes. Vegeta, who had stopped when she did, also saw the young human quickly shrink back into his hiding place. Vegeta's features hardened and an unexplained pang of jealousy swept through him. He looked at his wife and asked her in a dry, sarcastic voice,  
  
"An old lover, I presume?"  
  
Another gasp had escaped Bulma, and it took all her will power not to slap the son-of-a-bitch across the face as he grabbed her hand and stalked forward again.  
  
"You are a bastard, you know that?"  
  
"Yes, yes, I know.you remind me every 5 or so seconds," Vegeta replied lazily.  
  
Bulma had bit her lip as she allowed Vegeta to continue to lead her on, even though she had no clue as to where they were going. She had her answers to her questions, however, when Vegeta dragged her on board his huge space ship that looked more like a home that flew. Vegeta showed her to her room, or rather, THEIR room before turning around to leave.  
  
"Wait!" Bulma cried out.  
  
"What is it woman?"  
  
"Are we leaving now?!"  
  
"No, I just decided to board the ship now for no reason," sarcasm dripped from the King's answer.  
  
"But.but." Bulma stuttered. "But what about my parents? My brothers? My sisters?!"  
  
"What about them?" Vegeta asked, his back still turned to her.  
  
"What about them.." Bulma couldn't believe him. "What about them?! I have no fucking clue when I'm going to see them again!! I would like to at least say good-bye!!" What the hell was wrong with him? Couldn't he understand that she wanted to see her family one last time? Did he really have no heart? Was he even listening to her?  
  
"Hmph," was the only response Bulma had gotten before Vegeta stalked away again. She couldn't believe this!  
  
"Vegeta!" She called out, choking on her tears. She stared after him until he disappeared before collapsing in a heap of tears, knowing he would be back.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
A single tear dismissed itself from Bulma's eye as she recalled the night's events. She didn't understand why Vegeta refused to let her say good-bye to her family. Protectiveness? Jealousy? Revenge? What? She was yet again angry with him, furious in fact, but she knew that that would not stop him from advancing her.  
  
Bulma sighed as she remembered what this night called for. Still, she hoped with a small glimmer of hope that maybe, possibly, Vegeta would not touch her that night. 'Dream on, Bulma,' she thought dryly. She did not know a lot about Saiyans, but she did know that their sexual craves and sex drives were matched by few in the universe.  
  
"In other words, I'm screwed," Bulma found herself saying out loud.  
  
"In literal and technical terms, you will be," an unexpected voice answered.  
  
Bulma let a small sound escape her as she jumped and whirled around. Immediately, her heart started pounding as she saw her husband leaning against the doorway with her arms yet again crossed, except that this time, he was shirtless. Bulma felt her breath catch as she stared at his chest. He may be the biggest dickhead and bastard that she had ever met, but lord, did he have a nice body!  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Vegeta smirked as he saw Bulma's eyes scan his body. He knew that he had the body of a god and loved to show it off. He also saw the alarm in her eyes be replaced by anger, and he knew that it was from the fact that he denied her the time to say good-bye to her loved ones. There was a very good reason behind his reasoning, but she would not understand; not yet, anyways. 'But she WILL understand something by the end of the night,' he thought. Slowly and deliberately, Vegeta started to advance upon her, smirking even more as he saw the alarm go back into her eyes. However, a scowl replaced his smirk as he neared her and saw that she had more fear in her eyes than alarm. He wanted her aware of him, yes, but not scared of him. Didn't she know that he would never hurt her?  
  
Bulma backed away from him as he neared her until her she was pressed against the glass window. She squeezed herself against the wall as much as she could. When he was a mere few steps away from her, she turned to her right and ran. She barely went two steps before she found herself spun back into Vegeta's arms with her back against his chest.  
  
"And where exactly do you think you're going?" Vegeta purred into her ear. Bulma's heart seemed to stop when she felt his breath against her ear. Desperate to get away from him, she tried to wrench his arms away. He let her go a little and she managed to squirm her way out, and was about to take flight when she suddenly felt her back pushed against the glass window. Before she could even think to move again, Vegeta's arms suddenly appeared on either side of her, pinning her to the wall. Facing the fact that there was no way she was getting away from him, Bulma took a deep breath and forced herself to look at him. Vegeta leaned in towards her.  
  
"Remember this woman," he said. "You will never run so far and hide so well that I will not find you. You will never run so fast that I will not catch you. You are mine now, whether you like it or not. Even though we were both forced into this, I will not let you go."  
  
Bulma could do nothing but stand there in stunned silence as the Saiyan king ever so slowly towards her before his lips touched hers in a whisper.  
  
***PLEASE ANSWER THIS: This chapter originally had a lemon in it; however, I took it out after ff.net took away NC-17. I don't have the lemon scene saved anywhere, but I can write a new one and add it into this chapter if enough people want it. Please let me know in your review! Another, quick question for you all.do you want me to start doing the review thingy that some authors do at the end of their chapters (where they say a response to each reviewers comment)? And thank you so much to those of you who reviewed!! Also, to answer some questions, I have no idea when chapter 8 will be out.I don't even know what's going to be in it at this point! So please don't get upset when this one-chapter-a-day thing stops after chapter 7 ! *** 


	7. No Room for Doubts

DISCLAIMER: I do not own nor am I associated with Dragonball Z or any of it's franchise. If I was, maybe I would not be as broke as I am. However, I do own this story, the Squalls, King Tidus, Risa, and Isabelle -take them and die! J  
  
Quick notes: LEMON WARNING!! DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE OFFENDED MY SEXUAL SCENES!  
  
LAST TIME ON "YOU ARE MINE":  
  
"Remember this woman," he said. "You will never run so far and hide so well that I will not find you. You will never run so fast that I will not catch you. You are mine now, whether you like it or not. Even though we were both forced into this, I will not let you go."  
  
Bulma could do nothing but stand there in stunned silence as the Saiyan king ever so slowly towards her before his lips touched hers in a whisper.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 7: No Room for Doubts (Lemon warning!)  
  
"Never!" Bulma cried, desperate for a distraction against Vegeta's closeness. "I will never be yours!" Vegeta just laughed hollowly.  
  
"We'll see about that," was all he said before his mouth captured hers.  
  
Bulma was momentarily too stunned at the first impact of the kiss to react. His warm mouth covered hers, backing her even further into the glass wall. Bulma's hands found themselves resting on Vegeta's shoulders in a failed attempt to push him away. Of course, Vegeta wasn't even phased as he reached up, took hold of her chin, and gently forced her mouth open so his tongue could invade her mouth even more.  
  
Bulma felt as if she had just been swept off her feet as Vegeta's tongue entered her mouth. She was so startled by the warmness that she suddenly felt and started to feel weak. She leaned against the window for support and her delicate hands fell from her husband's shoulders to his forearms, almost at his elbow. A small whimper escaped her only to be answered by a growl from Vegeta.  
  
Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Vegeta broke the kiss. Bulma unknowingly leaned into him, her face buried in the crook of his neck, as she gasped for breath. How did this man, the very same man who's father almost brought a near-end for Chikyuu and whom she had been taught to despise while growing up, make her feel things she had never felt before? She had never felt so breathless and alive after kissing Yamcha!  
  
Vegeta smirked as his young wife clung to him. He knew that she was not thinking clearly, otherwise she would have been on the other side of the room by now. Gently, he picked the small woman in his arms, carrying her over to the bed. Bulma hung onto him until she realized their destination; she started to struggle, desperate to get away.  
  
"Please," she begged in a whisper. "Let me go!"  
  
"Not until we clear that little thought of yours that you will never be mine," Vegeta boasted as he set his gentle prize down on the bed.  
  
"I.I-I don't doubt it!" Bulma cried out in a panic. "I know that I am yours! Please!"  
  
Vegeta just laughed. "No you don't.but you will. Believe me, after tonight, there will be no room for doubts."  
  
"No." Bulma's protest was swallowed as Vegeta once again claimed her mouth with his own. She may have been as tense as a board at the moment, but her lips parted sweetly to his kiss. Vegeta brought his hand up to her cheek and let it slide down the length of her body all the way down to the hem of her nightgown. Taking a hold of it, he slowly began to pull it upwards. Realizing what he was doing, Bulma's hands desperately tried to stop him. When his hand and her nightgown continued up past thigh, Bulma started to panic.  
  
"No!" she cried, breaking her mouth from his. "Please! Not yet!"  
  
Because of the look of fear and uncertainty in her eyes and from the way she was shaking, Vegeta decided to slow down a little bit. As much as he wanted to just rip her clothes off and take her, he knew better.  
  
"Relax," Vegeta said. Bulma wanted to slap him.  
  
"Relax? RELAX?! How the fuck do you expect me to do that?" she spit out.  
  
"Because I commanded you too."  
  
Bulma opened her mouth to reply, but all that came out was an intake of air as Vegeta began to nibble at her earlobe. Bulma hated to admit it, but, damn! This guy was good! She was so entranced by him nibbling on her ear and kissing his way down and around his neck, she failed to realize Vegeta's hand as it slowly slipped up her nightgown. Only when he started to stick his hand under the elastic of her panties did she notice. Immediately, she brought her hands down to stop his, but all that did was cause his free hand to capture both of her wrists and pin them together above her head, leaving her completely helpless to his bidding. She begged and pleaded with him, but all was lost as she broke off with a scream when his hand delved between the soft petals of her sex to find her most intimate spot. Vegeta continued to stroke her as she writhed and squirmed underneath him, her head tossing from side to side. Bulma was so spaced out that she didn't even notice when Vegeta's hand released her wrists. Instead of trying to push his hand away, her hands now clung to the bedding.  
  
Using his other hand, Vegeta once again took a hold of Bulma's silk nightgown and started to pull it over her head again. Surprisingly, the only protest that Bulma issued has a small whimper. With the nightgown gone, Vegeta surveyed her body. This time, it was he who had a sharp intake of breath. She was gorgeous! She had the perfect woman body, the kind that a man would die to find. Groaning, he lowered his head to her breasts, taking one of the rosebuds into his mouth.  
  
Bulma screamed as Vegeta's mouth closed over her breast. She didn't want this, but, oh god, it felt so good! She tried to speak, tried to tell him no, but nothing came out.  
  
Finally, right before Bulma was about to reach her peek, Vegeta stopped his assault. Lifting himself off of her for a minute, he took the time to remove his pants. Bulma turned away from him and curled into a little ball. Her efforts were rewarded by a haughtily laughter from her husband and the low growl of,  
  
"Nay, I think not," as her grabbed her shoulder, rolled back over, and stretched himself over her again. Rising above his little bride, Vegeta stared down into the blue hues of her eyes. Bulma's tiny hands found their way back onto his shoulders, though Vegeta did not know whether or not she was trying to push him away. Taking her fragile little hands into his own rough ones, Vegeta laced his fingers through hers and pinned her hands on either side of her head. Bulma's fingers clung to hers in desperation.  
  
"Please, I'm not.ready." Bulma whispered. Leaning in so that his mouth was a whisper above hers, Vegeta replied,  
  
"Woman, you are more than ready," before capturing her lips again in one searing kiss. He broke away quickly, leaving her breathless.  
  
"Taste our love," he said before wedging himself between her thighs. Understanding that this was her first time, Vegeta moved slowly, putting just the head in her at first. Immediately, Bulma started shaking. Her hands pushed against his that restrained her, and when he let her hands go, her arms wrapped around his neck and she buried her face against the crook of his neck. Vegeta pressed a little further until he reached her barrier. With one swift movement, he broke through it.  
  
Bulma's cry of pain filled the room. She struggled to get him off of her, determining that he was going to kill her, or at least rip her in two. The pain like burning steel and was almost unbearable.  
  
Trying to comfort her the best he could, Vegeta wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"It's over," he whispered. Bulma clung to his arms and buried her head against his shoulder, determined not to let him hear her sobs of pain.  
  
Finally, the ache and longing was too great for Vegeta, and he began to move. Slowly at first then faster when he felt Bulma's tenseness dim. He curved his hands over her buttocks, forcing her to meet his thrusts.  
  
"Come with me," he demanded in a whisper.  
  
Bulma had no idea what Vegeta was talking about. The aching pain had dimmed to a dull throb as she actually started to find pleasure in what he was doing to her. With every thrust into her, Bulma felt as if Vegeta was taking her higher and higher into the stars, away from all her problems, away from everything. For a moment, he made her forget who she was, who he was, and what had just taken place. Her husband took her to heaven and beyond. She could feel her excitement building in her and cried out with the force of its release.  
  
Vegeta heard his little wife cry out and felt her tense as her body found its release. The sudden warmth that surrounded him and her muscles tightening around him was enough to make him grunt with his own explosion as he emptied his seen into her.  
  
Bulma felt as if the stars had exploded. She had never felt this much bliss before. Unfourtanitely, all good things must come to an end as she drifted downwards from her piece of heaven, sweating and panting and still wrapped in the arms of her lover. Suddenly, she remembered where she was and began to struggle. Stunned, Vegeta unwrapped his arms from around her and rolled off of her, confused at the way she suddenly curled away from him.  
  
'How could I give into him that easily? Ugh, I disgrace myself, my family name, everything that I was taught. Father, how COULD you do this to me?' Bulma questioned for the millionth time.  
  
Suddenly, she felt Vegeta wrap his arms around her and pull her back into his embrace. Despite her tenseness, Vegeta held her tightly as he stroked her back lightly. Although she just wanted to push him away, Vegeta's lulling movements were slowly putting her to sleep. She decided to stop struggling just for tonight and relaxed. Right when she was about to fall asleep, she heard the deep rumble of Vegeta's voice.  
  
"Do you still hold doubts?"  
  
Too tired to argue, Bulma simply replied, "No, I do not hold doubts, you arrogant bastard," right before they were both fast asleep.  
***Well, you all wanted it so I delivered! I actually got lucky and found the original lemon scene I first wrote back in July. So how was it? You guys like? I hope so! Thank you so much to those of you who reviewed!!! As a heads up, chapter 8 is the last chapter that I wrote before I left, so chapter 9 might not be up until next week or so!*** 


	8. Love Begins with a Kiss

DISCLAIMER: I do not own nor am I associated with Dragonball Z or any of it's franchise. If I was, maybe I would not be as broke as I am. However, I do own this story, the Squalls, King Tidus, Risa, and Isabelle -take them and die!  
  
Last time on 'NO ROOM FOR DOUBTS':  
  
Suddenly, she felt Vegeta wrap his arms around her and pull her back into his embrace. Even though she was as tense as a board, Vegeta held her tightly as he stroked her back lightly. Although she just wanted to push him away, Vegeta's lulling movements were slowly putting her to sleep. She decided to stop struggling just for tonight and relaxed. Right when she was about to fall asleep, she heard the deep rumble of Vegeta's voice.  
  
"Do you still hold doubts?"  
  
Too tired to argue, Bulma simply replied, "No, I do not hold doubts, you arrogant bastard," right before they were both fast asleep.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 8: Love Begins with a Kiss  
  
Bulma awoke the next day with a huge headache and a sharp pain between her legs. All of the memories of the day before suddenly came flooding back to her as she tried to bury her head in the pillow again, wishing that she could go back to sleep and wake up again to find this all a nightmare. But, it was not to be.  
  
Rolling onto her side, Bulma noticed with joy that Vegeta was no longer in bed. 'And just how exactly am I supposed to look him in the eye again?' Bulma asked herself dryly. 'How am I even going to talk to him?' It would have been one thing if he had forced her and she had been miserable, but the painful truth was that she enjoyed it just as much as he did, and Vegeta knew it.  
  
'How the hell could I have acted that way last night?' Bulma berated herself. She was not sure if she could ever forgive herself for succumbing to the enemy so easily.  
  
"Man Bulma, you really are a little slut at heart," she mumbled dryly.  
  
"Whatever your intimate activities were before yesterday, they had better cease unless you wish to be beaten black and blue and chained in the dungeon!"  
  
Bulma let out a small squeak as she glanced towards the door to find that her husband has returned. Immediately her facial expression turned from surprise to anger.  
  
"Hmph. Fancy that" she said sarcastically as she rolled out of bed. Vegeta frowned.  
  
"And what exactly is that supposed to mean?" He demanced.  
  
"Oh, nothing," Bulma stated as she took a step towards her wardrobe. "Just that-" Bulma broke off with a gasp as she suddenly found herself flung back onto her bed with her husband on top of her.  
  
"Just what?" Vegeta asked in a deadly monotone. He smirked as he noticed his wife try to swallow down the lump of fear in her throat as she looked into his black orbs.  
  
"N-nothing," she stuttered.  
  
"Say it. Now!" Vegeta commanded in a harsh tone. An evil twinkle came to his eye as he started to run the tips of his fingers lightly up Bulma's arm. His actions were rewarded with an involuntary shudder from her.  
  
"Nothing! I swear it! I was just trying to bait you! Let me go!" Following her plea, Bulma put her hands on Vegeta's shoulders and tried to push him off to no avail. Impatiently, Vegeta grabbed Bulma's hands, laced his fingers through her smaller ones, and pinned her hands to either side of her head.  
  
"Have you slept with anyone else before?" Vegeta asked with vengeance in his voice. Bulma could not stand to look at him any longer. His eyes seemed to burn into her very being, seeing the hidden secrets that she kept within her. Bulma closed her eyes, turned her head, and gripped his hands in a death grip before answering.  
  
"No," she whispered. Vegeta just continued to stare at her. Should he believe her? He knew that she had a 'boyfriend' or whatever word the pathetic humans used was. But was he her lover? No. After last night, he was sure that she had no lovers before him.  
  
Even after his question was answered, Vegeta still continued to stare at her. How was it that she was so beautiful? He had never met any other being in the universe quite as shockingly beautiful as she. Her aqua-colored hair fell in soft waves down almost to the small of her back; it's silkiness and smoothness just begging to be touched. Vegeta couldn't help but wonder how many men had been driven crazy by the mere thought of blanketing themselves with her hair while touching her in a way only a lover would. Her eyes were a deep blue, shining in a different shade of blue depending on her mood. Vegeta had seen the passion shining from her eyes the night before, even though she had tried her best to conceal it and deny it herself.  
  
Bulma did not know when she had opened her eyes and turned her head to look at him, but she suddenly found herself drowning in his deep ebonies. She was fascinated by them, for they were the only thing that seemed to show the true Vegeta. She knew that he had been through many hardships in his 22 years of life, more than any being should have to bear. Although he tried to blow it off and act as if it did not affect him in the least, Bulma knew that he was lying; she could see it in his eyes.  
  
As the two newlyweds continued to drown in one another's eyes, Vegeta was unknowingly caressing Bulma's hand with his thumb, as his head was slowly lowering to meet hers. She closed her eyes and drew in a ragged breath just before his lips touched down on hers.  
  
The kiss was so light that it felt like a feather. After letting his lips linger over hers for a bit, Vegeta slowly drew Bulma's bottom lip into his mouth, sucking on it. He was rewarded by his wife's low moan, almost laughing when he felt her unknowingly try to deepen the kiss. Granting her wish, he placed his lips back over hers and swept his tongue into his mouth.  
  
Bulma gasped as his tongue invaded her mouth. She was not expecting such gentleness from such a tough creature. He kissed her with such tenderness that it made her want to cry. Slowly, Vegeta deepened the kiss as he felt her respond. Setting one of her hands free, he slowly and lightly trailed his fingertips up and down her arm, smirking to himself when he felt her shudder with desire.  
  
Vegeta groaned into her mouth as he felt her respond more and more. Deepening the kiss even more, he recaptured her hand, pinning her to the bed. Even though almost all of Vegeta was screaming at him to rip his and her clothes off and take her then and there, he knew that he could not. Not only did he have a meeting, he also knew that she was way too sore from the previous night for another bout. Almost painfully, he broke off the kiss.  
  
Bulma felt as if she was still floating on cloud nine when Vegeta broke off the kiss. She lay gasping for breath, slightly aware of the fact that he rested his head between her neck and shoulder to catch his breath. Not surprisingly, he caught his breath long before she did, so she was still panting when he raised his head to look down at her again. Bulma could not seem to help the way she suddenly felt embarrassed and vulnerable the way she was now. As they continued to stare and pant, Vegeta freed one of her hands to brush the hair away from her face, letting his fingers trail slowly over her face. For some reason, when he started to rise, Bulma suddenly felt unable to let him go, so she wound her free arm around his neck, burying her face in the crook of his neck as his breathing slowed. Vegeta released her other hand to try and pry her off of him, but when her other arm came around his neck to cling to him, he simply wrapped his arms around her waist, rolled to the side, and held her.  
  
Bulma did not know why but she felt oddly safe in his arms, like no one or thing could get to her. She was surprised on how right she felt in his arms. As she hid her face from him and the rest of the world, she breathed in his masculine scent.  
  
The Saiyan king continued to hold his bride and stroke her hair gently until he felt her grip on him go lax a bit. When it did so, he slowly and carefully unwound himself from her arms.  
  
"Princess, I must go."  
  
"Where?" she asked while looking at him with a look that made Vegeta's loins tightened.  
  
"Business," was all he said. Giving her another quick kiss on the forehead, he stood up and cleared his throat.  
  
"There is a banquet tonight at 2000 hours [8:00pm]. I expect you to be dressed and ready to go at 1930 hours [7:30pm]." Bulma suddenly felt the anger swelling in her again as his words were spoken. How dare he continue to boss her around like that? However, Vegeta simply just turned and walked out of the room.  
  
Sighing, Bulma rolled out of bed and headed to the shower.  
  
***I swear to God, I read way too many romance novels (or "sex books" as my friends like to call them!), especially since I get all these reviews saying how people love my lemons!! ::Shakes her head: I am such a dork. Did ya'll like it? OK, I know I've said this for the past 2 chapters, but here we go again: This is the last pre-written chapter I have. I've started to write the 9th chapter but it's not that far along. I have no idea where the story is going to go from here since I had not planned on finishing it; however, Shigasu and I made a deal, so I decided to attend to "unfinished business" (aka this fic). Tell me any ideas you have!*** 


	9. Running Through the Halls

DISCLAIMER: I do not own nor am I associated with Dragonball Z or any of it's franchise. If I was, maybe I would not be as broke as I am. However, I do own this story, the Squalls, King Tidus, Risa, and Isabelle -take them and die!  
  
LAST TIME ON 'LOVE BEGINS WITH A KISS':  
  
"Business," was all he said. Giving her another quick kiss on the forehead, he stood up and cleared his throat.  
  
"There is a banquet tonight at 2000 hours [8:00pm]. I expect you to be dressed and ready to go at 1930 hours [7:30pm]." Bulma suddenly felt the anger swelling in her again as his words were spoken. How dare he continue to boss her around like that? However, Vegeta simply just turned and walked out of the room.  
  
Sighing, Bulma rolled out of bed and headed to the shower.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Kami DAMMIT Vegeta, where the fuck are you?!" Bulma growled to the empty room. Her words were followed by a crash as she threw the crystal clock against the glass window, which didn't even appear scratched. 'Great, even his GLASS is unbreakable!' Bulma thought dryly. Frustrated, she glanced at her wrist watch, which read 1945 hours - fifteen minutes AFTER Vegeta demanded Bulma be ready by.  
  
"So I must be ready by a certain time, yet he can come alone whenever he so chooses? Stupid arrogant ass," Bulma mumbled to herself as she fell back onto the black silk sheets of their bed. THEIR bed. Bulma felt a shiver run through her spine as those two words sunk in. The same bed on which she had lost her virginity; the same bed which has caused her to betray her love and herself. At that thought, Bulma snorted.  
  
"Ok, so now you're blaming it on the bed? Hmm, logical one there Bulma!" Bulma scooted as far away from the center of the bed as possible without falling off, as if the spot of their lovemaking could contaminate her again. A slim hand reached up to stifle a yawn as she rolled on her back and her eyelids slowly began drooping. 'Guess I'll rest before the royal pain in the ass comes back.' Slowly, Bulma was whisked away from reality as the darkness swept in.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
She stared down into the ballroom as she slowly glided down the deep blood red steps. To onlookers, it looked like a vision of a dream, where a beautiful angel floating down to protect them. All stood in shock and awe as this creature of radiance and beauty slowly floated down to them.  
  
A deep crimson flooded her cheeks as her eyes took in all of her onlookers. Growing increasingly uncomfortable under their persisting stares, her eyes frantically scanned the room until they landed on the one whom she was looking for.  
  
She felt her breath catch in her throat as she laid eyes on him. Good god, he was gorgeous! He was dressed in red and black, Vegetasei's royal colors, but they also happened to be two of the best colors on him. He wore a deep red silk shirt with the top two buttons undone, giving a teaser of his perfect abs, and the sleeves rolled up to a three-quarters length. The shirt tucked into loose black pants, which looked unbelievably sexy on him. A black cape with the crest of Vegetasei stitched in red draped over his shoulders, and crown adorned with jewels sat atop his head.  
  
His ebony onyx orbs seemed to burn into her baby blue eyes as they stood and stared at one another. She felt her heartbeat quicken as he slowly moved towards her, keeping his eyes locked with hers the whole time. Reaching the level that she stood on, he slowly took her hands and his and kissed her cheek, the customary greeting for royals. The once silent crowd erupted into cheers at the sign of affection. However, neither ruler of the planet seemed to hear it as they continued to search the others' soul. As the cheering finally quieted down and normal conversation resumed, the couple finally turned away from each other and made their way back down the stairs.  
  
Halfway across the ballroom, her husband was stopped by a politician to discuss recent events. Not wanting to hear another boring conversation, she untangled herself from her lover's arm and walked towards the punch table. As she reached for a glass, she was startled when a hand reached out to stop hers. Her eyes snapped up to see who had stopped her.  
  
"My my, if it is not the great queen of Vegetasei yourself. I have not yet had the pleasure of meeting you, but I have heard about your beauty and striking posture for years, and believe me, none of it was exaggerated!" The dark-haired and dark-eyed stranger smirked when he saw the queen's eyes grow large in shock and confusion.  
  
"I am sorry, but I do not believe we have met," the queen answered as she tried unsuccessfully to pry her hand away.  
  
"Oh believe me, my queen, you will know my name soon enough." With that, the stranger turned and "accidentally" bumped a wine bottle; causing red wine to spill all over the queens dress. She quickly let out a startled yelp and jumped back, gaining the attention of many. Her cheeks flushed red as she tried to excuse herself.  
  
"Um..oh dear, what a mess. If you will all excuse me, I shall go put on a clean dress!" after attempting an unsuccessful laugh, she pushed her way through when she was yet again stopped by a hand on her arm. She turned around, expecting to be greeted by the stranger again, but found herself in the blank stare of her husband.  
  
"What happened?" he demanded. "I-it was an accident! Let me go, I'm going to change then I'll be right back down," she pleaded. Slowly, her husband released her and she escaped the confines of the ballroom. She looked around for her guard; not seeing him, she started down the dark hallway alone.  
  
'Fuck.I've always hated the dark. Fucking idiot who spilled the drink! Who the hell was that anyway?' She shivered as she rounded another corner.  
  
"Almost there," she mumbled in relief to herself.  
  
"Not quite yet, my queen."  
  
She whirled around at the sound of a voice right behind her. Recognizing the face from the ballroom, she opened her mouth to scream; sound never escaped her mouth as the man roughly clamped his hand over hers and shoved her against the wall. As her head smacked the wall, she cried out into his hand, which held her face even tighter in return. Tears streamed down her face as she stared into her attacker's cruel eyes.  
  
"Not a word, not one fucking word, or I will personally slice your tongue out," the voice hissed. "Do you understand me?!" Crying out again, she nodded in agreement. A smirk overcame her attacker's face again.  
  
"Good," was his response as he reached behind her neck and pinched the nerves at the base of her neck; everything instantly went black.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"My lady? My lady? Queen Bulma?" The guard poked at the queen as she tossed and turned uneasily in her sleep. Clearing his throat, he tried louder.  
  
"MY LADY!" That did the trick as the queen shot up in the bed, now very much awake. She turned to the man who awoke her as fear overcame her eyes.  
  
"Who-who are you?"  
  
The man gave a weak smile. "I am Kakarrot, your guard." Bulma let out a sigh of relief.  
  
"Ok then.." The guard cleared his throat again.  
  
"Uh, milady, I am sorry to have awakened you from your, um, dream, but the king requests your presence now." Bulma glanced at her diamond watching, noticing that the time was now 2010 hours. '1930 hours, yea right! I should have known.' Putting on a dashing smile, Bulma stood up and faced the guard.  
  
"Why yes, of course. Would you be so kind as to show me to the ballroom? I am afraid that I do not know where it is." Laughing uneasily, Kakarrot stammered out,  
  
"Uh, yea, sure, right this way." With that, he zipped out of the room at a pace that caused Bulma to almost have to run to keep up. Panting as she basically ran down the halls, Bulma could not help but notice the feeling of unease that filled her stomach.  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
'Dammit, where is she?!' Vegeta looked at his watch for the millionth time. 'I sent Kakarrot up to get her fifteen minutes ago!' Growling in frustration, Vegeta turned back to the conversation he was supposedly listening to when the ballroom suddenly got very quiet. Confused, the king turned around only to feel like he had just been knocked off of his feet.  
  
His wife had entered. It was obvious from her slow descent down that stairs that she had been trying to slip in as unnoticed as possible; it became clear that her plan did not work as everyone in the room turned and stared at her.  
  
She was dressed in a deep red, the same color as his shirt. It was a strapless dress that was form fitting down to her waist, where it then flowed out loosely. One side seemed to overlap the other, creating a drastic look. Her hair lay in ringlets with the top half held up by her tiara. Like him, she also wore a black cape with Vegetasei's crest embroidered in red. By the gods, she was absolutely beautiful!  
  
As he continued to take in his wife's appearance, Vegeta noticed the color rise into her cheeks as her eyes searched the room. A smirk tugged on his lips as he realized that she was desperately searching for him. 'Let her search,' he thought before it clicked in that she had found him.  
  
Time seemed to stand still as the two stared at one another. Without even realizing it, his feet moved on their own accord, bringing him closer to her. Vegeta noticed Bulma's quickening of breath as he got closer and closer until he stood right in front of her. Taking her hands into his, he leaned in a kissed her cheek in greeting. The people cheered but he didn't hear. Slowly, Vegeta came back into reality. Looping Bulma's arm through his, he turned them around and descended down the stairs. He started to lead her towards the throne when the politician whom he was talking to earlier stopped him. Feeling Bulma start to shake slightly at his side, Vegeta stole a glance at her, startled to see her eyes wide and face pale. Even though he had absolutely no idea what had scared her, he gave her arm a quick squeeze before going back to talk to the politician.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bulma felt as if her blood had run cold and time stood still. She had swallowed the lump in her throat down when she first entered, and brushed off hers and Vegeta's greeting as a mere coinincidence, but when the politician had stopped Vegeta, Bulma felt as if she was going to fall.  
  
'No.this is not happening. Bulma, girl, get a grip!' She realized that she had started to shake when she saw Vegeta throw a worried glance in her direction. She hardly noticed when he squeezed her arm. She untangled herself from Vegeta as she said,  
  
"I'm..I'm going to go get a drink." Bulma found herself wincing at how small and squeaky her voice was. 'You idiot, this is not your dream! Stop panicking!' Somehow, she made it to the drinks table without passing out from fright. She glanced around before taking anything, and, not seeing the face from her dream, she relaxed a bit and reached for the wine bottle. That's when it happened.  
  
"My my, if it is not the great queen of Vegetasei yourself. I have not yet had the pleasure of meeting you, but I have heard about your beauty and striking posture for years, and believe me, none of it was exaggerated!" A voice taunted as a hand grabbed hers. Bulma went as taught as a pole as she felt the fear overwhelm her. She spun around, ripping her hand from the strangers. She opened her mouth to reply when Bulma went stumbling back a few steps into the table.  
  
"You!"  
  
The stranger looked confused for a second but quickly recovered.  
  
"Yes, me." Bulma felt herself lose her balance in her desperation of getting away from this insane guy. A delicate hand instinctively reached out to grab something, but it found nothing but the tablecloth. Although her balance was restored, she caused several bottles of wine and punch to topple over and spill all over her dress. Gasps and whispers could be heard as the queen's head snapped up to meet the laughing gaze of her abuser.  
  
Without another word, Bulma turned around and pushed her way through the crowds until she was free. Tearing open the door to the ballroom, she went sprinting down the halls of the ship, oblivious to wherever she was going. Tears streamed down her pale face as she blindly ran. Bulma was running past a darkened corner when an arm from the shadows reached out and captured her.  
  
***::Prepares for the rotten vegetable to start flying her way:: I know that was an evil cliffy, but this chapter is pretty darn long (well, for me anyways!)! I was going to continue it and make it an extra long chapter, but I decided to do two medium size chapters instead. Don't worry, I know what will be in the next chapter, so it shouldn't take quite as long to be out! Thank you all SOOOOOOO much for the wonderful reviews!! I'm glad you guys like it!*** 


	10. A Cry in the Dark

DISCLAIMER: I do not own nor am I associated with Dragonball Z or any of it's franchise. If I was, maybe I would not be as broke as I am. However, I do own this story, the Squalls, and King Tidus-take them and die!  
  
LAST TIME ON 'RUNNING THROUGH THE HALLS':  
  
"Yes, me." Bulma felt herself lose her balance in her desperation of getting away from this insane guy. A delicate hand instinctively reached out to grab something, but it found nothing but the tablecloth. Although her balance was restored, she caused several bottles of wine and punch to topple over and spill all over her dress. Gasps and whispers could be heard as the queen's head snapped up to meet the laughing gaze of her abuser.  
  
Without another word, Bulma turned around and pushed her way through the crowds until she was free. Tearing open the door to the ballroom, she went sprinting down the halls of the ship, oblivious to wherever she was going. Tears streamed down her pale face as she blindly ran. Bulma was running past a darkened corner when an arm from the shadows reached out and captured her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter 10: A Cry in the Dark  
  
A small shriek barely escaped Bulma's mouth before a hand was roughly clamped over it, smothering any other sound that might have hoped to escape. She felt her heart pounding in her ears and the blood drain from her face as her back was pressed tightly against a rock hard chest. Desperate, Bulma bit down on the hand over her mouth, feeling success streaming through her veins as the owner of the hand let out a stream of curses.  
  
"Stupid wench," a voice hissed into her ear. "First you embarrass me by creating a scene and running out without so much as an explanation, now you would try to bite me?!"  
  
Bulma felt as if the blood in her body froze as time seemed to stand still. 'That voice.' she thought as she wrenched her head around enough to stare into her capturer's eyes.  
  
"Vegeta," she whimpered. All of the sudden, Bulma's teeth began to chatter and she was no longer able to hold herself up as her knees gave out. She would have fallen if Vegeta's strong arm had not been holding her up. Vegeta uncovered her mouth with his hand and shifted her so that he could still hold her up, since she was still unable to do so, but could also look at her face.  
  
"Yes woman, it's me. Who else were you expecting?"  
  
Bulma barely even heard the sarcasm in his voice as she looked into his eyes. Everything still had not yet settled down in her head. The dream, the action following it, the man from her dream, the arm in the dark.It all suddenly became too much for her as a sob escaped her and she buried her head in his chest, desperate to be free from the images that swam through her mind.  
  
Confused at the way she clung to him and her sudden show of emotion, there was little that Vegeta could do besides hold her. He may be good at many things, but comforting someone was not one of his known attributes.  
  
Just as he was about to question her actions throughout the evening, Vegeta froze.  
  
An unknown ki seemed to be lurking near them. The owner of the ki must have sensed that Vegeta knew they were there, and went tearing in the opposite direction. Frowning, he picked up the still-sobbing Bulma and carried her to their room. Upon reaching the door, he kicked it open and carried her inside. Gently placing her on the bed, Vegeta turned to go; however, he found himself restrained. Looking back, he stared into Bulma's questioning eyes.  
  
"Where are you going?" Bulma asked with as much control as possible. The quivering in her voice did not go unnoticed by her husband.  
  
"Business," was his curt answer. A wave of remorse washed over Vegeta as he saw the anger and fear leap back into her eyes. "I shall return shortly. Lock the door when I leave and let no one in." Before Bulma could open her mouth to protest, he was gone. The click of the door finalized his leave and Bulma suddenly felt afraid again. She was alone. Alone again with her thoughts, feelings, and dream.  
  
The dream..  
  
Suddenly, Bulma bolted out of bed, ran to the door, and locked it as fast as she could. She turned and faced the room, a shiver running down her spine; the blackness of the room did not help to ease her fears or discomfort in the least. 'Lock the door and let no one in.' Vegeta's words echoed through her head. Did he know? Did he see the way the black-haired stranger stared and talked to her? Perhaps Vegeta saw him run into the halls? No, that was not possible; she had left far too quickly for that, and the man had still been standing by the refreshment table.  
  
Exhausted and still terrified, Bulma collapsed once again onto the black silk sheets of the bed. She did not even bother to change, still wearing her wine-stained dress. She closed her eyes and let the blackness of sleep take over her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
And this was how Vegeta found her. Two hours later, he finally returned to his room. Frowning as he found the door unlocked, he made a mental note to talk to her in the morning about obeying orders. As he stepped in the room, Vegeta felt a chuckle rise in his throat as he stared at his wife.  
  
She had fallen asleep still completely dressed. Although the dress had been ruined, it would still do her no good to sleep in it, except to have her itchy and scratchy when she awoke.  
  
Sighing, Vegeta walked over to her, slightly cringing when he noticed how her tiara dug into her head. He gently lifted her head to remove the crown from the tangle of her long blue tresses. Next, Vegeta attempted to roll Bulma over in order to get her out of the dress, but, disobeying him even while she dreamed, she simply rolled back over. An impatient growl escaped Vegeta as he grabbed the gown and tore it right down the middle; it was ruined anyways. Surprisingly, Bulma did little more than stir slightly. Vegeta then proceeded to remove her bra, shoes, and stockings. Upon seeing her bare breasts, Vegeta felt a quickening within his body, and quickly turned to grab her nightgown. He thought that his longing would die as he slipped the material over her, but the tight silk black nightgown did nothing except make her look even more delicious. Groaning in exasperation, Vegeta quickly stripped down himself and crawled under the covers next to her, careful not to touch her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Bulma awoke with a start. Panic streaked through her veins for a moment or two until she realized where she was. Looking to the side, she noticed her stained dress lying in ruins by the bed. Confused, she looked down at her new attire before her eyes landed on her husband. 'When did he come back?' Bulma thought dryly, remembering how he just dumped her and left.  
  
"Stupid ass," she muttered as she started to lie back down. Abruptly, a movement in the shadowed corner of the room caught her eye and she froze. Her blood seemed to run cold as the shadow stepped forward and the light from the moon highlighted their face.  
  
"You!" Bulma choked out.  
  
"For the second time tonight, yes, me," the shadow answered.  
  
Bulma could not move nor think. It was he! How did he get into this room with Vegeta lying right next to her?!  
  
"How did you get in here?" Bulma cursed herself mentally for being unable to keep the quivering fear out of her voice. Unfortunately, her stalker picked it up as well.  
  
"Well, it's quite simple, you see. I simply just picked the lock.." The dark-haired stranger droned on as he started to stalk towards Bulma. Choking in fright, she backed up on the bed before running into something solid.  
  
Vegeta.  
  
"Vegeta!" she cried in a panic, desperate to wake him up. "Vegeta!" she shook him even harder, yet it had no effect on him.  
  
The intruder laughed at her valid attempts.  
  
"Looks like your little hubby doesn't care so much about you now, does he?" He laughed as he grabbed her foot and yanked her toward him. Shrieking, Bulma frantically grabbed onto her sleeping husband. She kicked her foot free from her attacker's hold and curled into a shaking ball against a completely still Vegeta. The dark man simply laughed even harder.  
  
"You think that by hiding your face against your sleeping husband will protect you from me?! HA!! I am far stronger than you, don't think that you can evade me just by hiding from me!" With that, Bulma felt a strong arm wrap around her waist, pulling her from Vegeta.  
  
"NO!" she shrieked as she clenched her eyes shut and hung onto Vegeta for dear life. Her soon-to-be kidnapper simply laughed even harder at her. Yet in the midst of her fear, Bulma could have sworn she heard a futile voice calling her name.  
  
"Bulma..BULMA!."  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was Vegeta's turn to awaken with a start when he felt someone threaten to cut off the circulation of his body. Glancing down, he saw his little wife clutching to him as if her life depended on it. A scowl adorned his face once more as he opened his mouth to question her when he heard a cry emit from her lips.  
  
"No! Get away..Vegeta!" Vegeta froze when he heard his name in a tortured cry. 'What the hell is going on?' As she curled into a trembling ball against his chest, he snapped out of his trance.  
  
"Bulma." he began quietly as he tried to detach her from his chest.  
  
"NO!" A heart-wrenching sob tore at Vegeta's heart as she clasped him even more.  
  
"Woman!" Vegeta cried even louder, forcing Bulma onto her back as he loomed over her. "Onna! Wake up!" Her head continued to thrash from side to side and she pushed against him. Her eyes were halfway open, but she still wasn't completely there.  
  
"Bulma!" Vegeta threaded his fingers through hers and held her hands on either side of her head in an attempt to save his eyes from being gouged out. Now he was starting to get worried; she wasn't responding to him at all.  
  
"BULMA!" The last cry reached her as the glaze lifted from her eyes and she suddenly went very still. Her eyes darted around as she took in her surroundings. Slowly, bit by bit, everything began to register. She stared into her looming husband's eyes, which looked down at her with confusion.  
  
"What in the hell was that all about?" Vegeta demanded in a low voice. Bulma could not help the sudden quivering of her body or the tears that threatened to escape her eyes any longer. Her hands pushed against Vegeta's which held her captive, which surprisingly let her free. For the second time that night, her arms snaked their way around his neck and she buried her face from the world.  
  
Vegeta sighed in confusion and weariness. He wanted to know what was going on, but he would not push the matter tonight; not when she was so scared and exhausted. Gently, Vegeta rolled to her side and enveloped her into his arms. He kissed her forehead and soothingly rubbed her back as she continued to quietly let all of her fears out.  
  
***Alright, I know that that chapter held no real significance, but it did bring Bulma and Vegeta closer. You'll find out the meaning of the dream later (probably the next chapter). Did you guys like? Thank you so much to those of you who reviewed!! I got past 100!! WOOHOO!!! I love you all!!*** 


	11. Author's Note

*****AUTHOR'S NOTE*****  
  
First off, no I am not dead, just extremely busy. I am sooooooo sorry to have to put another one of these notices for not having updated in months. I know it's summer (well, at least it still is for me) but I work full time and have been busy with other things. I have half of the next chapter written so it should be out not too long from now. Again, I cannot tell you how sorry I am about how long this is taking!!  
  
Also, I am looking for a beta-reader. If you would be interested in this, please e-mail me at valkyrieangel67@cox.net.  
  
Thank you for your time!!  
  
~*~Emerald~*~ 


End file.
